Tomino Hoshino
Tomino Hoshino is the father and head of the Hoshino family and the father of Mutsuo Hoshino and Michiru Hoshino and the husband to Mizue Hoshino, introduced in Katamari Damacy who has appeared in all subsequent main series games. He is an astronaut, who had his mission called off due to the disappearance of the stars and Moon in the sky. In Katamari Damacy, he appears only in the cutscenes along with his family, he runs to his family from his rocket to tell his family that the mission was called off, he then appears with them at the observatory and in the end on the Moon. In We ♥ Katamari, He's a fan that's in the Select Meadow and he gives out the Save the Earth! Stage. He reminds us that we met in Katamari Damacy and it was a great experience and it put the Hoshino Family on the map. He informs us that Earth is in danger and he tells The King that he's the only one who can save us all and requests for The King's help. He can be seen in some of the levels although not able to be rolled up in these levels. In Beautiful Katamari, Tomino is able to be rolled up in the stages, more notable in the Muchies Manor laying on a bed. In Katamari Forever, Tomino appears with his family riding a rocket off into space in the opening cutscene, and can be rolled up in Make a Star 2 - Calories. Appearance Tomino wears his spacesuit just like how he does in Katamari Damacy it is an olive colored spacesuit with a zipper that goes down the middle, it also has badges on the front. He has black hair and he carries his space helmet along his side. When not wearing his spacesuit within the stages, he wears a olive green short sleeve collared shirt with pocket protector. He also wears brown khakis with a black belt, and he doesn’t wear any shoes or socks. On the back of his shirt, it says “rocket” on it. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *The Head of the Hoshino family, he went to the moon with the King. He's known for his wimpy voice. *The father of the Hoshino family, he takes his time off seriously. He also still gets sick in space. *The father of the Hoshino Family. He likes bringing astronaut ice cream home as a souvenir. Me & My Katamari *The father of the Hoshino Family. He likes bringing astronaut ice cream home as a souvenir. Beautiful Katamari *The father of the Hoshino family, he takes his time off seriously. He also still gets sick in space. Katamari Forever *The father of the Hoshino family, he takes his time off seriously. He also still gets sick in space. Trivia *His sizes are 1m84cm3mm, 1m91cm, and 1m85cm. *He can be found in As Large as Possible 1, he’s laying on the couch. **He cannot be rolled up. *He can be found in As Large as Possible 2, he’s laying on a hammock in the room you start in. **He cannot be rolled up. *He can be found in the Just Right - Medium stages, he’s in the doorway of one of the stalls. **He can be rolled up. *He can be found in the 1,000,000 stage in the Ski Resort with the rest of the family, they’re watching from behind a farm fence. **He also can be found in the Akebono Circuit of the rose stage, he’s riding on a tiger. ***He cannot be rolled up. *He can be found in Stawberry City of Me & My Katamari, he's with Mizue, browsing home appliances in front of the restaurant. **He can be rolled up. ***He can also be found inside of the restaurant walking around with Mizue. ****There are two of him in Strawberry City. *He can be found in the Hubble Horoscope and in Make a Star 4 - Constellations, he’s looking at the statues in the water by the center of the docks. **He can be rolled up. *He’s seen in the first stage of Katamari Damacy Online, he’s laying on the couch just like in As Large as Possible 1. **He cannot be rolled up. *He’s also found in the final stage in Seoul, after the 80cm mark, he’s laying by an RV next to the 4m mark. **He can be rolled up. Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Collection Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters